


nervous

by bunshima



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anxiety, First Time, M/M, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 15:49:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21000227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunshima/pseuds/bunshima
Summary: "I mean, I've done this before, but… but it's you."





	nervous

**Author's Note:**

> my gf cursed my dick with this pairing so i wrote her porn. naturally.
> 
> disclaimer: i wrote this in 2 days expect some Mistakes, sylvain is soft and tender like sirloin steak, as am i

He can't believe it. 

Even though Ashe keeps staring Sylvain dead in the eyes while he dips his head, wet heat engulfing his length, he can't believe this is _ really _ happening. Trembling fingers tangle into red locks, running through them carefully, as Ashe's head falls back into his pillow, eventually breaking their eye contact. He only earns himself a low chuckle in response, the vibrations from such causing him to whine softly. Ashe doesn't complain when Sylvain pulls away with a wet pop. _ He was already so close that it's almost embarrassing. _

Ashe's chest heaves with each hushed breath as he slowly recovers. His hand remains in Sylvain's hair– at least until his lover gently pulls it to his face, pressing kisses to his palm. 

"Feeling good?", comes the low rasp before he drags his tongue up the underside of Ashe's cock. 

** _"Yes."_ ** He already knows he's going to be embarrassed about how he replied in a few hours; that was way too enthusiastic. 

The mattress shifts. A kiss is pressed to his abdomen and another shall follow soon after as Sylvain trails a line of pecks up his body. It tickles. A soft giggle fights its way out of his throat just as his lover's assault of kisses reaches his face, lips nipping at his bottom lip. Sylvain has managed to keep a seductive facade for the entire evening so far, only for it to shatter at a single giggle. _ Score. _

His lover can't help but return the favor and chuckle into the kiss they share. Ashe can't stop himself from smiling like a lovestruck idiot, because that's all he is right now. Early into their relationship he would doubt if he was the fight cut for a formidable partner like Sylvain (mostly for his status), but those thoughts are no more. _ 'Do I really deserve this' has long turned into 'I'm lucky'. _

A soft moan breaking from his own throat is what stops Ashe's train of thought, quick to allow himself to sink into their embrace. However, just as he mentally prepares himself for a deeper kiss, Sylvain pulls away and gets a real good look at that goofy smile of his. 

One of his hands caresses his face all tender, foreheads brought together. "I was just about to ask if you want me to stop."

"Not in a hundred moons." Ashe is quick to respond and pulls Sylvain back into a kiss, although incredibly gentle and almost shy in comparison to how his lover kisses him. 

He can actually feel the other's dick throb against his thigh at that. _ Oh boy. _ This is the first time they're going this far. Ashe feels just a tad bit like he bit off more than he can chew, but he's not a quitter. Sylvain also seems rather tense, _ maybe even nervous. _ When usually quite keen on teasing Ashe with dirty talk and being vocal in general, tonight he's rather reserved and straight to the point. 

Once more they break their kiss and Sylvain goes for nipping at Ashe's neck after a short pause while one of his hands brushes down the length of his body, legs already spreading in anticipation. He pretty much expects Sylvain to say something, anything, about what a good boy he's being or how cute he is, but there's nothing from his side. Ashe can't help but gasp when there's one of Sylvain's spit covered fingers pressing against his asshole, the pad of it circling the sensitive skin. It's almost based on instinct when he pulls back one of his legs so that his lover has better access and he's immediately rewarded by the finger pushing into him, teeth digging into his neck at the same time. However, if he's honest with himself, Ashe would rather have Sylvain's mouth elsewhere. 

_ "Kiss me." _ It's a simple request that doesn't carry the pressure it would've needed to be considered a command, but it works either way. 

Without anything said, Sylvain moves on from his neck and captures him in a kiss, needy and yet so incredibly gentle. It's hard to tell what's making him moan first, but Ashe even finds himself whining at their embrace. It doesn't help that Sylvain started thrusting his finger. They've done some fingering before, but somehow it feels different now. Probably the fact that they're finally going past prep and the anticipation is going to kill Ashe at this pace. 

A second finger soon follows the first and their kiss has gotten sloppy, spit trickling down the corner of Ashe's mouth as his moans grow in volume. His lungs protest in his chest with a tight squeeze. Ashe chokes. Sylvain pulls away immediately and although there's no worry clear in his expression, Ashe just knows that he's worried. However, talking seems to be hard right now, so all Sylvain can do is give him an intent look. _ He's so goddamn horny that he can't even talk. _

"I'm okay.", Ashe manages to say, but not without his voice breaking and cracking in his throat. 

Sylvain can't even do as much as nod in response, merely blinking at him and seemingly hoping that he'll understand it. 

His lover had started hooking his fingers upward, knowing exactly where he likes it the most. It's only light touches to his prostate, less with the intention of making him cum and more looking to make him squirm. And goddamn, _ does it work. _ Ashe's knee jerks closer to his chest, both hands now clawing into the bedding, as heat already coils in his abdomen. He allows himself to clench around Sylvain's fingers just as they press upward and it sets him alight. His cock jumps against his abdomen as his climax hits him all at once. The other seems to notice and settles for moving his fingers without the 'come hither' motion. Ashe quite literally jowls as Sylvain fucks him through his orgasm with his fingers, allowing him to get the most out of it. 

_ "Heh, _ ** _dry.",_ ** he hears Sylvain chuckle as he withdraws his fingers, "How was it?" 

**"I-I love you.",** Ashe manages to choke out on impulse between his frantic pants, positively overwhelmed by the sensation of it all. Dry orgasms are an entire different caliber to him. 

_ "That _ good, huh?" He wavers noticeably in his ways. 

His lover moves in for another kiss, though tender and mindful of the fact that he's still catching his breath. It doesn't go past Ashe that Sylvain reaches for the vial of oil on the nightstand in the meantime. He breaks their kiss soon after and withdraws completely as to get between Ashe's legs properly. His hands are burning hot against his thighs as he coaxes them to his sides. 

And as Ashe gazes into his face, he notices the undeniable anxiety written all over it. Sylvain doesn't show it like one would expect; his negative moods are mere nuances compared to the ones that are meant to mask them. Sylvain's brows are furrowed, eyes unfocused just enough to cause concern in observant individuals. 

"We can still stop, if you want to.", Ashe states without hesitation. 

"No, I'm just… re-really nervous." Oof, stuttering. Bad sign. "I mean, I've done this before, but…" Cue a lengthy pause, Sylvain rubbing his nape as he studies the vial of oil as to distract himself from the awkwardness of the situation. "But it's ** _you." _ **

The implications don't go over Ashe's head. He's downright painfully aware of them. It took him a few years to get past the walls Sylvain had put up; he knows things about him that many don't, but even after Sylvain has revealed every little crevice to him, Ashe has been nothing but accepting this entire time. 

_ "Not just anyone.", _ comes the sheepish addition after a brief pause. 

"Can I– can I do anything?" 

"No, you're fine." A coarse sigh, meek look to the side. "I just needed to get that off my chest."

Ashe wants to offer a variety of comforting words, but the sight of Sylvain quickly moving on and starting to slather his cock with oil in preparation makes his breath halt in his throat, his anticipation quick to return. Again, the other shifts between his legs, still seeming rather anxious about the whole thing. It takes Sylvain a few excruciatingly long moments until he can bring himself to prod at Ashe's asshole with the tip and it's downright endearing with how cautious he's being. Teeth find his bottom lip as Ashe chews on it when his lover pushes the tip into him, a low whine rising in his throat. Without his volition his head falls back into the bedding, brows furrowed and eyes shut. 

However, it doesn't hurt at all. He's quite relaxed after prep and an orgasm, so there's not even discomfort… Well, maybe the slightest hint. A grunt soon follows when Sylvain gives him more, toes curling at the intrusion. It's certainly more than two of his fingers. Ashe can't suppress a breathy moan, teeth gritting and jaw grinding. 

_ "You're gorgeous.", _ he hears Sylvain murmur all tender, and the bed creaks under them as he shifts once more. 

When Ashe opens his eyes again he gets to glance at Sylvain's beet-red visage, close to his hair in color. There's ** _still_ ** some anxiety in his demeanor, but it might also be strain from the fact that he's currently balls deep– quite possibly both. 

It seems impatience has finally, _ finally _ struck Sylvain; he begins to move at a slow and steady pace, hunched over Ashe, who immediately responds by pulling his legs back even further. Deep yet gentle thrusts coax soft moans out of him, accompanied by his lover's impassioned grunting. Speaking of which, Sylvain is biting his lower lip, obviously holding back most of his moans. _ Bummer. _

"It's– a-awkward if I'm the only–" Ashe is cut off by a stray moan of his own. "–the only one who's making n-noise." Arms snake around Sylvain's shoulders to pull him in closer and he can feel every single muscle fiber taut under his skin. How can one be so tense during something like this? If anything, that just showcases how nervous he really is.

"I– I know. Sorry." He leans in for an apologetic peck, Ashe immediately melting into it and pulling him closer. 

Sylvain's head is tucked into the crook of his neck. The rest of his body follows, his sweat-clad form pressed flush against Ashe's. His arms wrap around his shoulders tighter and his lover responds in kind, although he has some trouble getting his arms between his back and the mattress, but he makes it work. For the_ nth time _ Sylvain shifts, readjusts his angle– _ and goddamn, that's a good angle. _

However, Ashe keeps himself from moaning. He wants to be loud, but not when there's such sweet sounds right next to his ear. Sylvain is surprisingly quiet, but that makes his moans even better; they're so soft and cute… and leave him to question if Sylvain was just being loud on purpose during the other stuff they did. Maybe he's embarrassed over how he sounds when he actually likes it. 

A hand runs through red locks, fingers digging into the other's scalp as he gently pulls his hair; he knows well that Sylvain absolutely loves it, so he can't keep the tiniest shit-eating grin known to man from his face. And goddess, _ the moan he gets in response. _ High-pitched and whiny. It's enough for him to reply with a little moan of his own, more to come afterwards. He's burning up, the knot in his abdomen already tightening. 

"Harder, _ please.", _ Ashe huffs against Sylvain's ear, his tongue dragged over it to convince him– _ as if he needs that. _

He gets what he wants. His lover forces a moan out of him with every hard rut he gives him and his own grow louder and throaty, signaling Ashe that he's getting close too. Soon enough his back arches with his hips rising, head falling against the pillow once more, and Sylvain hits all the right spots. A strained groan breaks out of Ashe, his hand clawing at his lover's scalp, as his climax strikes him like lightning and forces him to curl against his lover. Fingernails rake across the plain of Sylvain's back while he fucks him through his peak, broken moans spilling from his lips.

But his lover keeps moving even after he's spent, eager to get his fill too. Of course, Ashe can't blame him, but there's small tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. It's a lot. Not just when it comes to the pleasure mounting to the point of overstimulation, but also emotionally– he can't stop thinking about how much it took Sylvain to open up to him properly. He should _ never _ take it for granted that he allows him to see and hear him like this.

"Sylvain–" His moan sounds more urgent than it should have, mostly thanks to the fact that he's getting awfully emotional.

"S-sorry. Just a bit longer." His thrusts slow and he returns to hard rutting, the bed frame creaking with each jut of his hips. _ "Can– can I cum inside?" _

Ashe can only do as much as hum in response and pray that Sylvain takes it the right way. Every little inch of his skin is burning with heat, reddened from the exertion. Each additional movement from Sylvain sends a jolt through him, his body slowly protesting the dick up his ass. Ashe already feels like he could go at least another two rounds of this, but maybe just one round is fine for his first time. _ Shouldn't get too greedy. _ Gently he plays with the red hair between his fingers as his lover still ruts into him, his motions becoming more and more desperate. He's close to fearing that there's something wrong, _ that he's doing something wrong, _and Sylvain can't cum because of that, but the other's moans slowly tread into high-pitched territory, his frame shaking in his embrace. So he decides to help him a bit.

Although he's already quite sore, he makes an effort to clench around Sylvain in time with his thrusts and it proves itself as a success. His lover's voice breaks, the sound harsh against his ear. His hips snap forward in an almost involuntary fashion, unable to keep his pace steady. Sylvain's voice is soon reduced to soft keens by the time he comes to an abrupt halt and Ashe can feel him throb inside– it takes him a moment to fully realize what just happened. The sensation chases more heat into his face, eyes widened. ** _Yep._ ** _ He can feel it. _

Muscles remain taunt under his touch for a few seconds until Sylvain collapses atop him. Both are reduced to frantic panting, still holding onto each other as if their life depends on it. Several moments pass like this until their breathing slows. Sylvain pulls out and moves off him, much to Ashe's disdain, leaving him cold as he sits on the bed beside him. 

A hand is brought up to brush his sweat-drenched hair out of his face as Ashe properly comes to– and realizes that there might be something wrong after all. Sylvain seems like he doesn't know what to do with himself, sitting there and not even gracing him with a look. He wishes he could muster the strength to sit up too, but his muscles feel like they've been replaced by overcooked noodles. 

"Are you okay?", he dares to ask instead.

"Yeah… more than that." Sylvain speaks softly to him and chokes on his words, pausing to gather himself. He isn't looking at him, but Ashe can clearly see his ears set alight in bright red. "I liked it." He fidgets with his own hands. Usually so talkative and articulate, he struggles voicing his thoughts for once. "It felt good."

It's always intimacy that makes him open up. Life hasn't been kind to either of them, but perhaps that's what made them stick together. As deceptive as Sylvain likes to present himself, genuine affection manages to make him waver every goddamn time. _ And it shan't be any different now. _

Neither of them says anything for a while. Ashe allows Sylvain to cool off for a few moments, keeps some distance between them because it seems necessary. Because as easy as the other may open up, he can also shut people out– which he would like to avoid, especially like this, when Sylvain is at his most vulnerable.

"I'm cold.", Ashe states without further implications, trusting that his lover will get the hint. This **always** works for cuddling.

Sylvain's head sinks for a moment, a hand rubbing over his nape. Another moment passes… _ aaand without further hesitation he lies down beside him again. _ He even drapes an arm and a leg over him, his head resting on Ashe's chest. One of his hands immediately finds Sylvain's hair and begins fidgeting with strands of it, its counterpart tracing lines over his lover's arm and feeling goosebumps rise. And finally, ** _finally_ ** Sylvain relaxes against him. He's been tense this entire time. No wonder he complains about always being sore when he gets a full body cramp every time he's anxious.

"You're always _ so _ good to me.", Sylvain says with a wistful sigh, his tone heavy but incredibly fond, as he truly revels in the attention he's given, _ "... I love you." _It always takes him a lot to say those three wonderful words, but it's worth it every goddamn time. 

Ashe's bottom lip trembles almost dangerously and he simply cannot help himself. His arms are quick to wrap around Sylvain's head, taking him into the most loving headlock to ever transpire. The act takes his lover by surprise and he earns himself a little grunt as a reaction. 

"I love you too.", he barely manages to say, his voice wavering terribly. 

"You know what they say, _ if you love 'em let 'em go.", _ Sylvain groans, his lungs running short on oxygen, **"I can't breathe."**

"You got me to skip the strategy meeting with you so we could do this; you might as well suffocate before the other's get to you." Ashe actually cackles at him, squeezing just a bit tighter. He has quite a bit of strength in his arms thanks to archery– so He's literally going boa constrictor on Sylvain.

"Ohhh, _ mercy killing?" _ Cue some fake coughs and dying keens, although he has a hard time suppressing a laugh of his own. "'Least that's better than Felix elbowing me for the rest of the week."

But then, Ashe lets go of him from one moment to the other. _ "But you know what they say–" _ Clearly, he's imitating Sylvain. "–No rest for the wicked."

"I'd love to go another round but I'm drained. Physically, sexually… _ emotionally– _ you name it.", Sylvain groans at him with the melodrama of an opera diva as he shimmies at his side in an attempt to get comfortable again.

Ashe bites his lip for what he's about to say. "It's not like I would say no to a next time." 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!!


End file.
